La rosa azul
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: La rosa azul significa amor verdadero para quién recibe una, pero el novio de Sakura no quiere darle ninguna... hasta que aparece Shaoran después de tanto tiempo. ONE-SHOT


La rosa azul

Estamos en el festival de Tomoeda y está repleto de gente. Entre ellos, hay una chica de unos 18 años, hermosa, alta y de cuerpo esbelto y fino. Su pelo, castaño claro, se deja caer hasta media espalda, y tiene dos mechones más cortos que le rozan los hombros. Parece que es feliz, sonríe sin parar y lo mira todo con unos ojos verde esmeralda muy grandes y brillantes. Ella misma explica…

"Ya han pasado 6 años desde que se terminó todo lo de las cartas. ¡¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!! Sí, sí, yo soy esa misma niña, la maestra de las cartas, Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora tengo 18 años y voy a la universidad. Estudio para ser maestra de educación física de la primaria"

Detrás de ella vemos a una chica como Sakura, de tez más pálida, pelo largo, negro y recogido en una trenza. De ojos azules y mirada dulce, no se pierde un detalle con su cámara de vídeo. A su lado, cogidos de la mano, hay un chico algo más alto que ella, de pelo negro azulado, y ojos azules que dan una mirada misteriosa pero a la vez tierna a través de sus gafas.

" ^-^UUUU Ella es Tomoyo, siempre con la cámara en la mano. No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de buena amiga y atenta, no se pierde detalle de nada. Esta vez no estamos en la misma universidad, ya que ella estudia para ser diseñadora, y ya es su último curso. ^^ El de su lado es Eriol. Volvió hace poco más de 3 años y es el novio oficial de Tomoyo. Está estudiando para ser investigador de cosas relacionadas en la magia, ¡cómo no! Con lo aficionado que es con la magia… Por cierto, me ha enseñado mucho sobre este tema y ahora soy más poderosa. Hablando de magia… Kero tampoco ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de glotón. ^_^U Yue ya no es tan serio como antes, incluso le vi un par de veces haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa. ^-^"

Al lado de Sakura hay un chico alto como ella, algo robusto, de pelo castaño claro, corto (como el peinado de Yamazaki) y de ojos verde oscuro. Sakura le cogía de la mano. 

"Éste es Takeshi, salgo con él desde hace 2 meses. Me gusta mucho, aunque nunca volví a sentir por ningún chico lo mismo que por Shaoran. Él nunca volvió a Tomoeda desde que se fue, y su última carta la recibí hace 6 meses, y antes llegaba 1 cada semana. Quizás ya se olvidó de mí… ¡Hey, que yo estaba hablando de Takeshi! Además que me propuse rehacer mi vida. Con Tak siento casi lo mismo, la diferencia es que no es tan fuerte. No sé si en verdad es amor, pero le quiero mucho."

- ¡Vamos, Tak!- dijo tirando del chico- ¡Veamos el espectáculo de los bailarines!

- ¡Sakura! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "Tak"? ¡Sabes que lo odio! __

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas así!- dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- ¡Vamos!- le tiró del brazo otra vez. __

- Está bien- dijo dándose por vencido.__

- ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Sakura está radiante!- dijo Tomoyo grabando.__

- Tienes razón- dijo Eriol, sonriendo- ¡Oye, mira qué venden ahí!__

Todos miraron una tienda de flores. Tenían unas rosas que acababan de salir al mercado. Eran unas rosas muy hermosas, pues eran azules. El grupo se acercó para verlas.

- ¡Guau! ¡Son preciosas!- dijo Sakura con los ojos brillantes.

- Estas rosas, son muy especiales.- dijo la vendedora.__

- ¿Ah si?__

- Sí, simbolizan el amor. Cuando un chico regala una rosa azul a una chica, significa que la ama profundamente.__

- En ese caso…- dijo Eriol- Póngame todo un ramo.__

Mientras la vendedora las cogía, a Tomoyo le salían todo de corazones, estrellas y lucecitas. Eriol cogió el ramo y se lo dio a su chica.

- ¿Te gustan?- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

- Eriol, me encantan- y los dos se miraron tiernamente.__

Sakura y Tak miraban la escena, y Sakura miró a su chico juntando las manos en forma de precaria y los ojos se hicieron corazones (casi como Tomoyo cuando se ilusiona). Tak, cuando apartó los ojos de Eriol y Tomoyo y vio a Sakura, le apareció una gran gota en la nuca.

- ._.UUUU ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Taaaaaaaak…- Sakura puso tono de súplica- Poooorfaaaaaaaa…  *___*__

- ¡Ah no, no, no, no y  no! ¡Son carísimas, ni hablar! __

- /_\ pero Taaaaaaaaak…- a Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies.__

- Sakura…- dijo poniéndole un brazo por encima de sus hombros- No necesitas que te compre ninguna rosa para que sepas que te quiero, y lo sabes. Además, una rosa de éstas sale como un ramo entero de las normales. __

- ;_; "Nunca me compra nada". __

- No pongas esa cara, mujer- dijo Tomoyo- Toma- le dio medio ramo.__

- ¡No, qué haces! Eriol te las ha comprado a ti, son todas tuyas.__

- Pero…__

- ¡Qué no, Tomoyo! Dejemos el tema, ¿vale?__

En otro sitio, un joven de pelo marrón oscuro y rebelde, estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su habitación. Leía las cartas que Sakura le había enviado, las tenía todas allí. Leía con sus marrones y humedecidos ojos, mientras recordaba la sonrisa de ella, sus ojos, su cara… 

- ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! 

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!- miró hacia la puerta- ¿acaso no sabes llamar, Mei Ling?__

- ¡Perdona! ^^ Es que te traigo una noticia… ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones a Tomoeda!__

- ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!__

- ¡¡Lo que oyes!! Tu madre nos deja ir. ^-^ Nos vamos mañana.__

- ¡¡¡¿Ma… MAÑANA?!!!__

- Sí, ¿acaso no quieres volver a ver a Sakura? ^_-__

- ¿Eh? Pues… Esto… **********^_^**********__

- ¡Je, je, je! ¡Cómo te has puesto!__

Unos días más tarde, Sakura estaba en su habitación con Kero, que se estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate que Sakura acababa de hacer.

- ¡¡Hummmmmm!! ¡¡Delicioso!! ¡¡Ahora los pasteles te salen riquísimos, Sakura!!

- ^^ Mientras no vuelvan a ser demasiado dulces… ¿te acuerdas?__

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Cuando cogiste a la carta dulce!__

- Sí- Sakura se puso triste.__

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Volviste a pensar en el mocoso o qué?__

- No es eso… pensaba que Tak nunca me dice que le gustan mis pasteles… ni nada de lo que yo hago.__

- Ese idiota… \_/*** No me cae nada bien. Me gusta infinitamente más Shaoran que él (¡¡fijaos lo mal que le cae!! O_o). De verdad, Sakura, ese chico no te conviene, deberías dejarlo.__

- Dices eso de todos los chicos con los que he salido, Kero.__

- Pues el idiota de Takeshi es el que peor me cae de todos.__

- ¿Sabes qué creo? ^^ Que te encariñaste mucho con Shaoran, por eso no te cae bien ningún otro chico.__

- ¬¬ No es eso.__

- ¿Ah no? ^-^ ¿Seguro que no es eso?__

- ¡Dejémoslo ya! ¿Vale? Estábamos hablando del idiota ese, no del mocoso.__

- Bueno, pero no le llames idiota.__

- Tomoyo me contó lo de las rosas azules, ese chico nunca te compra nada. ¡Ni siquiera te ha invitado nunca a un helado!__

- /_\ No me lo recuerdes…__

- No entiendo como puede gustarte ese idiota.__

- ¡Kero!- Sakura intentó salvarse de la situación- ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que vaya al festival a comprar unos pastelitos? ¡Hay una tienda donde los hacen deliciosos! ^_- __

- ¿En serio?- los ojos de Kero parecían estrellitas.__

- ¡Vuelvo enseguida!- salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.__

Cuando llegó donde estaban las tiendas del festival, Sakura iba a comprar, cuando pasó por la misma tienda del otro día. Al echar una mirada casi se cae. ¡¡Takeshi estaba comprando un ramo entero de rosas azules!! Sakura estaba emocionadísima. "¡¡¡Al final me las compró!!! ¡¡¡Me quiere de verdad!!!" Iba a llamarlo y a acercarse, pero lo que vio la dejó fulminada: Tak le dio las rosas a una chica, diciéndole que la amaba más que a nadie, ella le llamó Tak, él le dijo que le gustaba el nombre y la besó. Les vio allí, besándose, delante de sus ojos. Sakura no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar y fue cuando Takeshi la vio, quedándose de piedra, cuando ella dio media vuelta y empezó a correr llorando.

Shaoran estaba caminando solo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Desde que he llegado no he tenido ni un momento para poder ir a ver a Sakura. Ahora que puedo… no sé qué decirle. Quizás está enfadada conmigo por no haberle escrito durante un tiempo… quería que no se sintiera presionada. ¿Y si ya no se acuerda de mí?… ¡¡Uiiii, vaya lío!! _

De pronto, alguien le empujó y lo tiró al suelo de espaldas. Era una chica muy linda que había chocado con él. Ayudó a la chica a levantarse y vio que estaba llorando.

- Pe… perdona… ha sido mi culpa… no estaba mirando, lo siento- dijo ella.

- No, era yo quien no miraba, lo siento. ¿Por qué estás llorando?- dijo mirando los verdes ojos de la chica.__

- ¡Oh! Por… nada- dijo secándose las lagrimas- Nada importante.__

- La gente no llora por nada- a Shaoran le daba pena y sin saber porqué, sintió ganas de querer estar a su lado y consolarla- Quizás te ayudaría a desahogarte si se lo dices a alguien, pero llorar no sirve de nada.__

- "Esa frase… Shaoran siempre me la decía cuando lloraba"- miró al chico- Gracias por el consejo.__

- Dime, ¿por qué llorabas?__

- Es que… Acabo de ver… a mi novio… besando una chica- se le humedecieron los ojos.__

- ¿Qué?- a él le entró rabia- ¿cómo puede haber gente así? ¡Da asco!__

Sakura miró a Shaoran fijamente todo el rato, y notó una sensación extraña, al mismo tiempo que el corazón le latía muy fuerte. A Shaoran también le pasó, y no entendían el porqué.

- ¿Nos conocemos de algo? Tu cara me suena…- dijo Sakura.__

- No, no soy de aquí, estoy solo de vacaciones- pero ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Al ver esos ojos, Shaoran creyó saber quien era.__

- ¿Shaoran?- dijo ella casi en un susurro.__

- ¿Sakura?- sin esperar nada, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.__

- ¡Sakura!- Takeshi les había visto abrazándose- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Me ves hablando con otra chica y ya te vas con el primero que encuentras!__

- ¡¿Hablando?!- Sakura se acercó al chico, furiosa y con las lagrimas todavía en los ojos- ¡¡La estabas besando!! Y no precisamente en la mejilla, ¡¡me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?!!- quiso darle una bofetada, pero él le cogió las manos.__

- ¡Eres una imbécil!- Tak le apretó las manos.__

- ¡Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño!__

- ¡Oye tú, suéltala!- dijo Shaoran, enfadado.__

- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte!- acercó a Sakura hacia él- Y tú, eres tal y como dicen, nunca te tomas las relaciones en serio, ¡casi no te dejas ni besar! ¡¡Los chicos solo quieren salir contigo para intentar…!!- ella le interrumpió.__

- ¡¡Cállate!!- dijo llorando, a lo que él le hizo aún más daño al tirar de ella.__

- ¡Nunca! Vuelvas a gritarme así. ¡¿Lo has entendido?! ¡¡Aaaauuuuu!!- Shaoran le había dado un puñetazo, haciendo que soltara a la chica- ¡Maldito seas!__

Se enzarzaron en una dura pelea. La pobre Sakura se interpuso para que pararan, recibiendo un golpe de Takeshi en el estómago, haciendo enfurecer a Shaoran que le dio una buena patada a Tak y lo hizo caer. Tak, furioso, se marchó quejándose. Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a levantarse.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Tú estás bien?__

- Sí, no me ha hecho nada.__

- Shaoran…__

- ¿Qué?__

- Gracias…- le dijo en tono dulce, abrazándolo.__

- ****************O_o****************** De… De nada.__

Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa, ya que ella quería que viese a Kero (a él no la hacía mucha gracia ir a ver al peluche, pero por Sakura…). Al llegar, Sakura le invitó a pasar.

- ¡Kero!- gritó Sakura- ¡Baja, por favor!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Kero entró volando en el comedor y vio a Shaoran- ¿Quién es?__

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces, peluche?__

- O_o ¿Mocoso? ¿Eres el mocoso?__

- ¿Alguien más te llama peluche, Keroberos?- dijo Shaoran.__

- ¡Sí que lo eres!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.__

- O_o ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me odiabas?__

- ¿Sabes? Es que creía que eras el peor chico de todos, pero todos los que salieron con Sakura eran peores que tú, sobretodo el idiota.__

- ¿Ah sí?- Shaoran no podía creerse que Kero le prefiriera a él.__

- Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre? Normalmente me regañas cuando llamo idiota a Takeshi.__

- Creo que tienes toda la razón, Kero- dijo ella- Tak es un idiota y mucho más que eso- dijo con una lagrima a punto de caer y con un gesto de rabia- \_/__

- ¿Sakura? ._.- a Kero le entraba miedo al ver esa cara de rabia. __

Sakura y Shaoran le contaron lo que había pasado con Takeshi, y Shaoran tubo que irse a su casa, pues se le había hecho tarde, pero quedaron en ir al día siguiente al festival con Mei Ling y Tomoyo.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Mei Ling!__

- ¡Hola Mei Ling, hola Shaoran! ¡Cuánto Tiempo!__

- ¡Hola Tomoyo!__

- Hola a todos, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.__

- ¿Eriol?- dijo Shaoran- ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?__

- Vine para terminar mis estudios y estar con la persona que amo.__

- ¬¬****__

- ^^U No pongas esa cara, que no es Sakura.__

- ****^^****- Sakura y Shaoran.__

- ¿Y quién es?- dijo Mei Ling.__

- Tomoyo.__

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué calladito que te lo tenías, Daidouji!- dijo Mei Ling sonriendo. __

- ****^^**** "Ahora comprendo como se sienten Sakura y Shaoran"__

Pasaron el día todos juntos, visitando el festival, la torre de Tokio, el parque de atracciones… Y un montón de sitios más. Sakura le estaba muy agradecida a Shaoran por lo que hizo por ella, así que se le "pegaba" un poco, llegando incluso a ir cogidos de la mano (unos momentos cuando ella le quería enseñar algo, pero para Shaoran fue demasiado). 

El tiempo iba pasando, y poco a poco el agradecimiento de Sakura se convirtió en algo más que eso. Cada vez que estaban muy juntos o se cruzaban miradas, se ponían como farolas rojas y casi se les salía el corazón. "¡Por dios! ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca había vuelto a sentir esta sensación dentro de mi desde que supe que le quería hace años… ¿me he vuelto a enamorar de él?" pensaba Sakura, cada vez más convencida de eso. "¡Socorro, no soporto tanta tensión! Sakura aún me gusta, más que antes. Si no se lo digo, terminaré explotando" pensaba él.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Tomoyo?- le dijo Sakura una mañana en su casa.

- Para eso he venido, ¿no?- dijo ella sonriendo, pues ya sabía de lo que hablarían.__

- Sí, sí, tienes razón… Je, je, je- la pobre estaba algo nerviosa.__

- Pues tú dirás.__

- Bueno… Es que creo… Creo que… *****-.-*****__

- ¿Acaso intentas decirme que te has enamorado otra vez de Li?__

- O_o ¿Cómo lo sabes?__

- Sakura… ^-^ Se te nota mucho.__

- ¿Ah sí?- Sakura estaba roja y con una gran gota en la cabeza.__

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Temes que a él no le gustes?__

- No sólo es eso…- dijo poniéndose triste- Tomoyo… tengo miedo.__

- ¿Miedo?__

- Sí… Shaoran fue mi primer amor… Pero he salido con más chicos que me gustaban… y no funcionó… Más de uno me ha roto el corazón… Tak dijo que solo salían conmigo para aprovecharse… Además… Además…- no pudo más y se echó a llorar sobre su amiga- ¡Tomoyo, yo quería a Tak! ¡¡Le quería muchísimo!! ¡¡Por eso tengo miedo a volver a enamorarme, no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño!! ¡¡¡No lo soportaría, mi corazón no lo soportaría!!!__

- Sakura…- Tomoyo se entristeció, realmente su amiga lo había pasado mal, y dejó que llorara, sin pararla- Desahógate, llora todo lo que quieras.__

Por la tarde, Shaoran estaba en el comedor, mirando la televisión. Estaba solo, ya que Mei Ling le había dicho que estaba con Tomoyo porque tenían que hablar de algo personal. Al poco rato sonó el teléfono.

- Shaoran- era Mei Ling- necesito que vengas a casa de Tomoyo en seguida.

- ¿Y eso?__

- ¡No preguntes y ven!- y le colgó, dejando al chico desconcertado.__

Cuando llegó a casa de Tomoyo, ella y Mei Ling estaba  muy serias, cosa que asustó al chico.

- ¿Qué… Qué pasa? ._.- preguntó algo nervioso.

- Se trata de Sakura- dijo Mei Ling.__

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?- dijo preocupándose.__

- No, no es eso.__

- ¿Entonces? __

- Shaoran,- dijo Tomoyo- dime, ¿amas a Sakura?__

- ¡¡¡¿A… A QUE VIENE ESO?!!!- dijo rojo como un tomate.__

- ¿Sí o no?__

- Bu… Bueno… yo… ella… esto… yo… **************************.*********************************__

- Ya vemos que sí- dijo Mei con una sonrisa.__

- Mira, Shaoran, sabemos que Sakura también te quiere…__

- *************************O_O********************************__

- … pero hay un problema.__

- ¿Eh?__

- Sakura está muy afectada, los chicos con los que salió se rieron de ella- dijo Mei- Además, estos días ha estado sola.__

- Le han roto el corazón, está muy dolorida y tiene miedo de volver a enamorarse- siguió Tomoyo- Por favor, Shaoran, hazla feliz, haz que recupere la confianza.__

- ¿Pero… Cómo quieres que haga yo eso?__

- Muy fácil- dijo Mei- demuéstrale que la quieres.__

Sakura estaba sola en casa cenando, desanimada. Hacía unos días que su padre se quedaba en la universidad para terminar un trabajo de investigación, y Toya estaba con Yukito de campamentos; se sentía muy sola y desanimada. Kero se había quedado dormido en el sofá al terminarse un helado, y soñaba que estaba comiendo pasteles (^^U ¡este Kero!) cuando sonó el teléfono, era Tomoyo.

- Hola Sakura, ¿qué haces?

- Estaba cenando- dijo en tono triste.__

- ¿también se ha quedado tu padre en la universidad, hoy?__

- Sí- con el tono aún más desanimado.__

- Sakura, no estés desanimada, me duele verte así.__

- Tomoyo- dijo más animada- no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

- ¿No está tu hermano o Kero contigo?

- Mi hermano se ha ido de campamentos con Yukito, y Kero se ha quedado dormido en el sofá.

- Sakura no estés triste, ¿quieres pasar la noche con Mei Ling y conmigo?

- Me gustaría mucho, pero estoy muy cansada.

- Te entiendo. Entonces te dejo, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo.

Sakura terminó de cenar y después de llevar a Kero a "su" habitación, se estiró en el sofá mirando una película. Poco a poco, el cansancio y la comodidad del sofá ganaron, y Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida.

Durmió durante un rato largo, hasta que un ruido extraño hizo que se despertara. Se levantó, asustada, y al mirar hacia la mesa vio un ramo.

- ¿De dónde…?- Sakura se acercó y vio que eran rosas azules- ¡Rosas azules!- cogió el ramo- ¡Son preciosas! n_n ¿Pero de dónde han salido?- se fijó en una pequeña nota y la cogió- Mira detrás de ti… ¿Eh? ¿_?- se giró y se topó cara a cara con Shaoran- ¡¡Shaoran!!- se ruborizó- ¿Has… has sido…?

- Sí, Sakura te las he dejado yo- dijo mirándola a los ojos "sé que me quiere, no debo tener miedo, así que adelante".

- ¿E… eso…?

- Eso quiere decir que yo…yo… todavía te quiero…

- O_O ¡¡¿Qué?!!- se emocionó y se puso a lloriquear- Shaoran…

- ¿Qué te pasa?- se preocupó al verla llorar.

- No… no puedo… no puedo quererte… no…

Shaoran comprendió en ese instante lo que Meiling y Tomoyo habían querido decir con lo de tener miedo a enamorarse, Sakura se estaba negando lo que sentía… ¡a ella misma!

- Sakura…- él la abrazó- sé por lo que has pasado… sé que tienes miedo… pero te prometo… te prometo que te dejaré tiempo… que te haré lado en todo momento… no quiero que sufras.

Ella se quedó llorando un rato en sus brazos, los dos en silencio, durante largo rato.

- Gracias…- susurró ella.

- ¿Qué?- no le oyó bien.

- Gracias, Shaoran… sé que tú nunca me harías daño… pero aún así… me da miedo…

- Tranquila- la atrajo hacía él- Sakura te quiero… y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

- Yo… yo también… yo también te quiero… Shaoran… 

Se quedaron un rato sin decir nada mientras ella dejaba de llorar. Entonces, se separó de él y le miró. Él, con su mano, le secó una lágrima que tenía en la mejilla. Dejó su mano allí y poco a poco la atrajo hacía él, hasta que llegaron a besarse. Shaoran se sintió en la gloria, mientras que a Sakura, ese beso fue el más sincero que nunca le dieron. Notó como él le hablaba con el corazón y eso tiró todos sus temores a la papelera.

- Shaoran… te quiero- volvió a abrazarle- y sé que eres sincero conmigo… no tengo miedo de estar a tu lado…

- Sakura…- alargó su brazo, cogió una rosa del ramo y apartó un poco a Sakura.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo ella mientras él le ponía la rosa en el pelo.

- Estás preciosa… te resalta los ojos verdes…- la miró con mucha ternura- pareces un ángel.

Ella le miró con la misma ternura que él, y volvieron a besarse sin decirse nada. Mientras se besaban, Kero les miraba desde la puerta con un teléfono en sus patas.

- Sólo el mocoso podía hacer feliz de nuevo a Sakurita. n_n

- ¡Kero!- desde el teléfono se oyeron a Tomoyo y Meiling- Dinos qué es lo que está pasando.

- Qué pesadas… u_u Se están besando.

- ¿Todavía?- dijo Meiling.

- Y parece que no se van a soltar durante mucho rato.

- Kero- dijo Tomoyo- me parece que deberías venir a mi casa. 

- Cierto- dijo Meiling- Esos dos querrán estar solos durante toda la noche.

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué se van a…?- palideció- ¡Ah no, que no se pase ese mocoso! ¡Ni siquiera han empezado! \_/

- ¡Déjalos solos!- gritaron a coro- ¡¡Pobre de ti que los molestes!!

- Es… está bien… ·_·U- temió a las chicas- Ahora voy para allá.

Echó un último vistazo a la pareja, que seguía sin soltarse, mientras maldecía al "mocoso" por aprovecharse de su ama.

Sakura estaba mirándose al espejo, con algo de maquillaje y los labios pintados de un rosa pastel. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza con un "clip" que se la cogía en forma de flor de cerezo, casi blanco. Estaba realmente muy hermosa. En ese momento entró Tomoyo con un traje de noche azul oscuro.

- ¡Tomoyo estás muy guapa!

- ¡¡Sakura tú estás realmente preciosa!! *__* ¡¡¡Ay qué emocionada estoy!!! ¡¡Ya tengo todas las cámaras preparadas!!

- ^^UUUU Tomoyo… no me pongas más nerviosa, por favor…

- ^^U Lo siento… mira, he venido porque ya tengo lo que te faltaba. ¿Qué te parece una rosa azul? ^_^

- ¡Perfecta! ^^

- A ver, déjame que te la ponga en el pelo- la puso como lo había hecho Shaoran- ¡¡Ahora sí que estás preciosísima!! *____* 

- ^^U

- ¡Sakura!- Meiling apareció, con un vestido de gala rojo- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Vamos, llegaremos tarde!

- ¿Preparada, Sakura?

- S… sí, supongo. ^^U

Tomoyo se fue al lado de Meiling, y las dos contemplaron como Sakura se alzaba, luciendo un precioso vestido de novia blanco que brillaba mucho, con varios pétalos de cerezo y una cola de casi un metro. Se puso, con la ayuda de las chicas, la diadema y el velo semitransparente, y luego los guantes hasta los codos (el vestido era de manga corta).

Shaoran, luciendo un traje azul marino y con una rosa azul en el pecho, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y temblaba, mientras que Eriol le miraba divertido.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? Te va a dar algo. 

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Por dios! 

- Ahora ya están todos los invitados, no irás a montar un número.

- No soy un crío para echar a correr.

En ese momento, una musiquilla empezó a sonar y a Shaoran casi le da un ataque al corazón al oírla. Mientras que todos los invitados se alzaban, se giró al mismo tiempo que se cogía el pecho ya que casi se muere al verla: Sakura avanzaba como si fuera la más bella de las diosas, acompañada del brazo de Meiling y con Tomoyo que le recogía la cola.

- Sakura… estás preciosa…- le dijo cuando llegó a su lado, sonrojado como si fuera un niño.

- Gracias, tú estás muy elegante- dijo sonriendo.

- Ejem… ¿puedo empezar?- el cura. ^^U

- Shaoran Li, ¿aceptas a Sakura como esposa, en el bien y en el mal y todo el rollo de siempre?- qué moderno ^^UUUU

- Sí, acepto.

- Sakura Kinomoto, ¿aceptas a Shaoran como esposo en todo lo que comporta?

- Pues…

- ¡Vamos, vamos, que tengo prisa! Tengo que hacer 3 bautizos.

- Sí, acepto. ^^U

- Así pues, puede besar a la novia.

Shaoran cogió a Sakura y antes de besarla, le susurró.

- Ya te dije que no quería hacerte sufrir.

- Y yo te dije que confiaba en ti.

Y así, delante de todos, se besaron, sellando el amor puro y sincero que sentían, un amor por el que habían luchado duramente para tenerlo y que por fin, la vida les sonreía por primera vez.

FIN 


End file.
